Out of shell
by xXx-vAmp98-xXx
Summary: Sasuke and Kiba want Hinata out of her shell. Will they make it and how? *This is my first story, so please be nice. And please, please, please rewiew.


Somebody knocked on Hinatas door. She was getting ready to go to bed. But no. Somebody won't let her get her beautiful sleep. "I'm going." She said as she walked toward the door. As she opend the door she saw her best friend, Kiba Inuzuka, and her not so friend Sasuke Uchiha. "What are you guys doing here?" "What are you doing here Hinata?" Hinata was shocked. Uchiha is aksking her what is she doing inside her own house? Weird. "Well I am at my home Sasuke. Why wouldn't I be here?" Kiba interupted "Don't listen to him Hinata. Get dressed. we are taiking you out." "What?" "Now." Wow, Sasuke isn't the sweetest guy on the planet. "Uh, fine. Just because of you Kiba." Before she closed the door she saw Kiba smile but then she heard Sasuke say "Wear the best thing that you have in closet." That would be jeans and white t-shirt.

"What is happening?" Hinata couldn't belive it. One moment she is getting ready to sleep, and next Kiba and Sasuke take her to night club. "I am not going inside. No way!" Hinata turned around and leaved." "Kiba, we can't let her get away. Remember the accident?" Sasuke said folowing Hinata. "Yea, I know Sasuke." Kiba said as he did the same.

"Hinata stop!" Sasuke said as he stopped Hinata. "What do you want from me Sasuke? And you Kiba?" "Hinata..." Kiba couldn't say what he wanted but Sasuke could "Simply said, we know that inside you there is more than shy, sweet girl, and we wan't to meet that 'Second Hinata'." "Where did you got that stupid idea?" Kiba finally speaked "Well, I saw how you act when we are training, so I knew there must be more then what you are showing us." Hinata was confused, and she didn't hide it. "Let's seat on the bench and talk, then you will understand what we are talking about." Hinata simply nodded.

"I guess we sould explain." Kiba said looking at Hinata. "Yea you sould. Because I don't know where did you get that silly idea of yours." "I said before, when you train, you have self-confidence , and I am sure that if you had more self-confidence out of battlefield, you would act different." Kiba explained. "And why do you care?" There was moment of scilence before Sasuke spoke "If our girlfriends are always in front of you, we will stay without them." Hinata surley didn't see that answer coming, but you could see her smile "So, you want to say that you are afraid that Sakura and Ino might get away? Fall for somebody else?" Sasuke and Kiba kept quiet. "You guys are insane! They love you. Why would they leave you two?" "Well..."

* flashback *

"We will se you guys tonight, right?" Sakura and Ino asked their boyfriends after breaking their kisses.

"Yeah, I can't wait for tonight." Kiba said while holding hand of his girlfriend, Ino.

"We can't wait for tonight too guys. Anyway, we gotta go." Sakura said while her and Ino started walking away from Sasuke and Kiba. "See ya!"

"See ya." Guys said as they started walking away from the girls, but then Sasuke looked again at the girls, and saw them greeting some other, unfamiliar guys. "Kiba, look!" Kiba looked and they started getting suspicious.

After a while Kiba got a message from Ino saying "Sorry sweety, but me and Sakura can't make it tonight. Tell Sasuke that. We will see you tomorrow. Love you. ;)" Kiba showed massage to Sasuke, and they decided to visit Hinata.

* End of flashback *

"... So we thought that if you finally start going out with them, boys will stop droling around them." Kiba finished.

"You guys aren't normal. First, they would never cheat on you, I know that, I am theirs best friend. And second, that is not how it works, and you know it, guys wont stop liking Sakura and Ino if I show up there, I could only watch over them. Guys don't like me. That is why I don't have a boyfriend already."

"C'mon Hinata, you are kidding me. You are one of the hottest girls, and you are arleady really popular, how would guys react if they saw you in night clubs, dancing on a dancefloor. Think about it." Sasuke sounded really confident.

"Yeah, yeah. You think so, but..." Then came the bomb that changed her mind

"And I must tell you, if Naruto saw you in dress he would like you even more than now."

"Na... Naruto-kun... likes... me? How do you know that?"

"Well, I am his best friend Hinata." Hinata was never happy like this.

Kiba interupted "Do we have a deal Hinata?"

"You bet you do." Hinata said, ready to go. Party has just begun. "See you tomorrow."

Time flew fast. Hinata was getting ready. Her parents went out of a village so she took one of her mothers dresses. Dress was pale purple, airy and just above the knees. Dress showed Hinatas big brests, but only a little, to tickle the imagination. She was ready to go.

She meet up with Sasuke and Kiba at 9 o'clock. "Hey guys, how do you like it?

"Not bad Hyuuga." Sasuke couldn't even look at her. She new she made it.

"Let's go inside. Everybody are waiting. We said we have a little surprise." Kiba said as they got inside the club.

When he said everybody, he meant everybody. Ino, Sakura, Shikamaru, Choji, Shino, Lee, Tenten, Neji and Naruto. Oh God...

NEJI!

When she walked to them, there were looks of amusment. But Neji... "Hinata, what do you think you are doing?" Neji was furious.

"I, Neji, I..." Hinata didn't know what to say...

"Hey Neji, let her enjoy her life. I mean, look at her, she looks beautiful. It would be sad to throw it to waste. And look at the boys behind her. I mean really Neji." Tenten's voice was heard before she kissed him. "Oh fine." Neji had to give up. Hinata looked at Tenten who winked at her before she started making out with Neji. Then she laid her eyes on Naruto. He was staring at her with a huuuge smile.

They stared at eachother before Sakura and Ino came to Hinata "Oh my God, Hinata. You look great. What happend to you?"

"Well..." she looked at Sasuke and Kiba as she came closer to the girls "... let's just say that you have the best boyfriends on the planet." Hinata said with smile.

"Even Sasuke? Didn't you say you didn't like him?" Ino asked, confused. "No, he is a good guy, and as longs as he loves Sakura as he does now, I don't have reason to dislike him." Sakuras smile was big as she spoke "Let's go, dancefloor is waiting." As they came to dancefloor, dancefloor became full... of hot boys staring at Hinata. Kiba and Sasuke were right.

Back at boys...

"Wow, what happend to Hinata?" Naruto asked, still shocked.

"well, she finally understand that now, when she is only single girl in gang, she can take the stage and find herself a hottie." Sasuke said, smirking. He just loves to drives Naruto crazy.

"Hell no! You think boys will try to seduce her?" Naruto asked, now worried.

"Yea dude, look at dancefloor, boys are there, only for Hinata. And there might be her future boyfriend." Kiba didn't want all fun to go to Sasuke. "Hey guys, I think that guy over there is good for Hinata. And I think Hinata thinks that to, she is dancing next to him. What do you think?"

"Yea, he is all right, I don't see anyone who is better there." Both of them looked over to see Naruto P.I.S.S.E.D. This will make things even worse "Hey Naruto."

"What Kiba?"

"Will you go and push that boy to kiss Hinata already, it's annoying."

"No, I won't." Naruto couldn't even look at the scene.

"Then do you have any ideas to make things interesting?" Sasuke asked smirking. He wanted thing to heat up.

"I actually have." Naruto said, now smirking.

"Then go and do it!" Kiba and Sasuke yelled as Sakura and Ino sitted on their laps.

"I will." Naruto said while getting up.

Back at dancefloor (While guys were talking)...

Hinata, Ino and Sakura were dancing when one guy, with blue hair and blue eyes came next to Hinata. "Hey Hina, this guy is trying to get your attention." Ino said smirking. "And he looks like Naruto, a little." Added Sakura.

"I won't dance with him. I will just ignore him."

"Party breaker!" Ino yelled at Hinatas ear. "I am leaving. Kiba-kun is waiting for me"

"I will go too. I don't want to make Sasuke wait." Sakura and Ino left, praying for Naruto to go over there and heat things up. It was about time.

Hinata continued to dance when that boy grabbed her hand and turned her around "Now that your friends are gone, what is your name?" He said with a smirk.

"H... Hinata. Hinata Hyuuga."

"Hyuuga. Well you are good one. I will make sure to make a good impresion." Guy said while slowly putting his hands around Hinatas wrist. "My name is..." He didn't get to finish sentence, because somebody grabbed him and pushed him away from Hinata. It was Naruto. "What do you want, idiot. I am dancin' with a chick, leave us alone." Boy came near pissed Naruto and now scared Hinata.

"Well dude, I am Naruto Uzumaki and this 'chick' is my girlfriend, Hinata." Yea, he said it. Hinata couldn't be happier. In Konoha name Naruto Uzumaki finally had a meaning, so the boy just said "Sorry Naruto, have fun with your girl. You are one lucky guy, she is hot." Naruto sent him a death glare to make boy say "Everyone here knows and thinks so." As boy moved away, Naruto taked Hinatas hands and started dancing.

Hinata knew this was her chance. She started dancing with Naruto. She leaned her back against his chest and started moving, slowly. She let her hand to travel to Narutos hair and other to travel to his shirt. She grabbed his shirt as he moved her hair and moved his face closer to her head, smelling her hair. His hands landed at Hinatas wrist as they danced, provoking dirty thoghts in eachothers minds

Hinata moved her head to her friends to see Sakura, Ino and Tenten winking at her, Nejis worried face, but most importantly, Kiba and Sasuke telling her "We told you. Good luck Hinata." She turned herself to face Naruto, and just as she was about to start her long waited conffesion she rememberd how it all started. How she closed herself up. How she ruined her self-confidence, and how she finally had it back. How she freed herself. This is not second Hinata, this is free Hinata. As two new loverbirds are starting their talk, this story is ending. 


End file.
